Mamutto
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Backstory Mamutto was living in a peaceful place near the mountains with his family and his race, before the attack of the phoenixes, they were one of the most pacifist races around the globe.Later when the planet got attacked, his family and clan got taken away from him, although due to his intelligence of his kinds, Mamutto was able to survive with no issues on his own. As years went by, he studied and learned about the phoenixes more then anybody could,planning to use all the info he gathered for himself to take care of this invaders.While he isnt a villain, he isnt a hero either, he fights pretty much for himself, his family and clan, thinking that being smart is enough to solve this problem and refusing to rely on any help or to even give a hand to others, whether its the side of good or the side of evil. Mamutto will not rest, till he isnt stopping the phoenixes and dealing with the new ruler Celestia, which he had some encounters with in person, but mostly by luck.From all of those meetings with her, Mamutto grew hatred and disliking for her, especially after being humiliated by her and made to suffer emotionally and physically, all because of Celestia messing around with him. Appearance Mamutto is a large bipedal behemoth of a elephant, with a very bulked and thick body, perhaps being more bulked and thick in his physique then anyone in his universe. There is no shirt covering his upper body or wearing anything there, but he still has jeans made specifically for him from an unspecified elastic material, that isnt breaking as soon as he flexes muscles.They have been created for Mamutto because everything else he was wearing couldnt remain intact on him, easily breaking as soon as he was moving. He has huge palms and feet along, while the head its the smallest part of his entire body.He got white eyes and some short tusks situated to his cheeks, that he can extend or increase them in size if he wishes. Personality Despite his intimidating physique and large proportions compared to everybody else in his universe, Mamutto is quite intelligent, he is even knowledgeable to information about not only his own species, but other ones as well, he knows about the phoenix species too much more then anyone else do. Mamutto is very calculating and also confident in his actions, he mostly relies on his brain to win battles, rather then using only brute force like any others will. But since he is still half an elephant, he has deep inside him a raging personality that will drive him insane and violent, relying on the instincts now instead of the brain, similar to how elephants do when they are unleashing their rage, going on a rampage and crush their foes. Personal Statistics Name: 'Mamutto '''Origin: 'Hunter Blood '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Around his 40s '''Height: '''6'7" feet(2.00 meters) '''Weight: '''230 lbs(104 kgs) 'Classification: '''Hybrid(half human, half elephant) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 6-A '''| '''High 6-A Powers and abilities': 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 'Enhanced Senses('Enhanced vision, he can detect opponents in battle based on any little trace they leave, from which he can spot in order to determine their location, even invisibility wont help much, Enhanced hearing, due to his ears size, he can hear the tinniest sounds and in order to counter stealth or surprise attacks), Genius Intelligence,' 'Air Manipulation(using his trumpet, he can expel powerful air blasts or cause small tornadoes), Sound Manipulation(via Triumphant Elephant Cry Out), limited Water Manipulation(via Mastodon Splash Shower, he can bypass durability with it), limited Blood Manipulation(he once inhaled so hard with his trumpet, that he sucked all the blood inside a being body from the sheer force of its breath), Immortality(type 1), Master in close combat, Biological Manipulation(allows him to extend his tusks or make them bigger), Precognition(because of having a photographic memory, along his acute senses, it allows him to predict opponents moves or figure out what they are gonna do next, based on their muscle movement they do), Rage Power(when he enters his Mammoth Rampage state, he can grow much powerful with his rage at a fast rate), Resistance to Mind Manipulation(very high resistance, his mind is nearly impossible to be controlled or screwed out with, he said that it will need 3 insanely powerful beings with this ability, in order to even affect him), Possession(against type 1 and 2, his mental and physical willpower is to great to be possessed in any manner, even by powerful characters), Fire Manipulation and Sound Manipulation(his skin is thick enough to resist the effects of these abilities, with minimal damage) Attack Potency: Continent level '(capable of cracking an entire continent with his own power) | '''Multi-Continent level '(stated many times, even by Celestia, that he can wipe the surface of the world at this level) 'Speed: Relativistic '''reaction and combat speed (can react and catch up with characters which are that fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(their race are capable to lift mountains on a daily basis) | '''Class T '(at this level he should be stronger then anybody from his race) 'Striking Strength: Continental Class '| '''Multi-Continental Class Durability: Continent level '(he can easily survive getting buried under a continent crumbling on him and walk it off) | '''Multi-Continent level '(can tank his own blows without even being bothered by them) '''Stamina: Godlike (he went up against others above his league, but still couldnt be tired out, he had enough energy left in him to hold his own against Skar and Allkapocs) Range: 'Close range | Meters with most of his range attacks | Kilometers with most of his ranged attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: Genius '(he is one of the smartest characters around, he is knowledgeable in several biology fields) '''Weaknesses: '''If his senses are affected, it may be difficult for him to counter surprise attacks.His precognition is useless, if he is up against somebody too fast for him, to react or keep up with in battle.His intelligence, while greater then most in the verse, it makes his fighting skill be somewhat lacking, as he isnt usually fighting toe to toe or up close physically most of the time, he is still a really good fighter in hand to hand combat, but not really standing out in comparison to the others. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Triumphant Elephant Cry: '''Mamutto uses his trumpet, to let out a powerful sound that can be used for long range fights or for protection, to cause a shockwave when aimed to the ground beneath him in order to defend from anything that comes to close '-Mastodon Splash Shower: 'By using the water accumulated in his trumpet, Mamutto can throw incredibly fast and sharp water shaped projectiles at a rapid pace, which can pierce tough materials, he mostly shoots them upwards to the sky, resulting in a shower of them that splashes into the enemies, injuring them badly '''Key: Base '| '''Mammoth Rampage Optional Stats State:When Mamutto snaps out in rage violently, he enters a state named Mammoth Rampage, he loses his morals and doesnt use his intelligence much when he gets like that.In this state, he is fighting like how an elephant in real life would do when they get pissed off, going on a rampage. Others Notable Victories: Endymion Aheri (Tales of Nephilim) Endymion Aheri profile(Speed equalized and 6-A versions were used) Lissie and Tiffany(Tales of nephilim (verse)) Lissie and Tiffany profile's(6-A stats and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hunters Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Biology Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Rage Users Category:Blood Users Category:Geniuses Category:Pacifists Category:True Neutral